User blog:Littlemilton/Poetry!
This is what I've been doing on christmas, a poem! because I'm spanish, it is n spanish, hope you like it, oh and if anyone dares to touch the content or distribute it with out permission... Well you will know if you do it and I hope you don't, well, now enjoy (it's not finished): Realmente no importa, si digo y quedo a gusto. Mis palabras son de iluso, más tu gusto, de obtuso. Te puedo emocionar, pero no hacerte pensar. Tu mente está en otra parte, tu amor, en la obscuridad. Pues dices que estás acabado, el sentimiento, y te sientes atado, el pensamiento, y los sabios no tienen conocimiento, de como se siente en ese estado, de, como ladrillo, estar atontado. Déjame contarte un cuento, en épico cantar de gesta, sobre un héroe que no invento, que acumuló conocimiento, más fue solo y sin empresa. Girando entre los años, y mi juventud recordar, cayendo entre los siglos, para gritar la verdad. El Niño nace, viene para verificar, más se decidió criarlo para luchar, le enseñaron lo imprescindible, nada más, a no mearse y al monopoly a jugar. Pero el Pintor/ y el Poeta la historia del Libro escriben y mientras del mar la infantería vuelve, dan al niño nueva meta, para el batallón deciden, la gloriosa victoria en el frente. Y el Poeta levanta la pluma, mientras el soldado envaina la espada. En la bella y fina hierba, el sol brilla amablemente, el día es claro y diáfano, la brisa todo lo mece, dentro, la mesa es lista, y la cafetera ya hierve, pero el señor de la casa ya no está... El Caballo se aleja, su aliento va condensando, el Niño se va de su tierra, se va de Edén forzado, llega a una tierra extraña, se está en Joven transformando, más no le queda esperanza, pero no está abandonando, pues sólo queda el Dolor y la Oscuridad. Y luego Silencio. El mundo sigue girando, y el Soldado vuelve al hogar, amigos perdió luchando, resulta dañado el mismo, de su familia está ahora al lado, lleno de gloria y honores, pero la pena lo embarga, pues lo está lamentando, ya que ahora ve el sinsentido, pues el Rey al que había amado, solo ama el palmo de tierra, que está en sangre bañado. Y de la codicia vino la violencia, y de esta, la Oscuridad y el Horror. Vio esto el Joven impasible, su rostro está cubierto, por pétrea máscara, que helada, sólo sonríe. Y dijo: Basta. Y recordó el alma dormida, avivose el seso y despertó. y contemplando; cómo se pasa la vida, cómo se vienen la muerte, tan callando; cuan presto se va el placer, como después de acordado, da dolor; como a nuestro parecer, cualquier tiempo pasado, fue mejor. Y el Hombre Joven de la casa, renueva su cometido, se alza la rota alma, y ocupa el puesto merecido. Y con el clamor se anuncia, nueva guerra ha comenzado, y con ella, la demencia, y al Soldado han reclutado. Pero el Poeta guarda la pluma, pues el Soldado ha abandonado su espada. Y ambos hombres, hermanos, quieren volar, con las alas de verano, más no podrán, pues a ambos los cubre el manto, de fatilidad, tras décadas sangrando, se van a exiliar, donde puedan despegar. Dos hombres, dos historias, dos determinaciones, un anhelo. Nuevo hogar, nuevo comienzo, la vida por lienzo. Viven ambos en un pueblo, pero no se conocen, más verán el poder del miedo, pues impasible, a los hombres hace reos. Llegó la tragedia, el lamento, la estúpida guerra, todo ardiendo, llegó a la tierra, corrompiendo. Y entre las ruinas el Hombre dijo, lleno de ira: “Sed hoy testigos, de mis palabras, en pos del castigo, comienzo mi cruzada, ¿quién viene conmigo?” Silencio... “Yo iré” dijo el Soldado. “Yo también” dijo otro, “Y yo” dijo alguien más. Y al final todo el pueblo se unió, su voz se convirtió en gran clamor, pero enmudecieron todas, en aras de/esperando la proclamación: Y el Hombre habló: “Donde la lluvia limpies la sangre de un pacificador, donde el odio haya triunfado sobre el amor, donde los hombres estén subyugados por el Horror. Ahí estaremos. Donde las lágrimas se derramen, donde de las almas sangre mane, donde la devastación y desolación ganen. Ahí lucharemos. En el lugar donde la tierra tiemble, el lugar que los océanos temen, el lugar que el cielo a estar no se atreve. Ahí triunfaremos/moriremos” Todos se pusieron en marcha, y tras una jornada larga, todo listo ya estaba, pero al Hombre/lider, le retenía su amada: H: ” No te merezco, ¿por qué no lo ves?, temo que nunca lo he hecho. ni nunca te mereceré, ¿por qué no te vas?” A: “ Porque tengo fe, fe en el amor, el amor en el que no ves creo en que tu y yo, seremos uno con ardor, llévame junto a ti”. H: “No permitiré que nadie te dañe, te necesito, pero no te llevaré conmigo, pero volveré contigo, el quererme cuando vuelva, lo dejo en tus manos. Me voy de tu lado... ¡¡¡Y ALLÁ VAMOS!!!” 'A: '“Pero yo creí, no en un “tú” y en “yo”, sino en un “nosotros dos” y aunque no te merecí, y nuestro amor gustó a pocos, siempre creí en el amor que no ves, pues yo lo vi en tus ojos”. Ven ahora mismo, observa la falange militar, los poetas se van a revolucionar, y los profetas destruyen el taotismo. En la guerra bailan las serpientes, la codicia las mueve, y no se arrepienten, esta es la leyenda de la historia humana, la ambición siembra el odio entre la gente, todos luchan a muerte y todos mueren, el poder corroe y la autoridad miente, crea un miedo que sólo está en la mente, y los carroñeros bailan secretamente, por un puñado de monedas, emponzoñan mundialmente. Pero esto se va a acabar, la comitiva los va a exorcizar. Y así el mayor, ya se mueve con autoridad, está listo y va a cruzar el mar, se atreve a desafiar al sol, y está decidido a matar el Lord, el tiránico rey y señor, aunque esté obligado a guerrear. A su destino llegan ya, el ejercito se va a preparar, contra el enemigo batallarán, y el Soldado los va a comandar. Desembarcan en la costa, en una pequeña cala, hacen una escala corta, con la llegada del alba, van al campo de batalla, les espera allí la matanza. Metralletas de mala calidad, balas en gran cantidad, hechas de plomo además, las heridas no podrán sanar, minas compradas al por mayor, no matan mas causan gran dolor, y causará una amputación, hoy en día cuesta medio euro, matar al prójimo o menos, aunque motivos no tenemos. La metralla vuela, las espadas se mellan, y los chinos, los bolsillos se llenan. Y los alemanes, venden armas de destrucción, todas de fragmentación, para exterminar a población, y a los heridos, llevan a sus hospitales, así se ganan sus jornales. Es el negocio de la guerra y solamente la idea, ya aterra, para Ellos, no vale nada, ni el hombre, ni la vida humana, solo les importan las ganancias, a los empresarios de alma rancia. Se aprovechan de el Hombre, de él y sus intenciones. sueños de revoluciones. Y la armada, cruza la explanada, truenan las granadas, y silban las balas. A la posición se acercan, a la posición enemiga, y a armada no ha sido vista, pues se mueven con prudencia, de forma sigilosa y lenta. Category:Blog posts